


Code Geass: The King's Manor

by gamergirl101



Category: Code Geass, The Witch's House
Genre: Blood, M/M, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, The spoiliers are slight, pairing for lelouch and suzaku is light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: The king's manor was rumored to dwell in the deep woods. Those who enter it get eaten and were never seen again. However, he has to find a way to escape the king... or die trying.





	Code Geass: The King's Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Witch's House, Code Geass, or anything else. 
> 
> Cast:  
> Viola - Lelouch  
> Ellen - Shalio  
> Cat - himself  
> Father - Suzaku

Once upon a time, there was a boy. He was blind and couldn't be able to move on his own. His parents didn't love him, so he XXXXed them and fled to a manor with a black cat. The cat told him of a spell to cure him from his disease forever in exchange for souls. So, the boy lured various people and the manor consumed the humans. He then met a boy who had received love. He grew jealous, but knew that he had found the perfect 'friend.' He found the right person to free him.


End file.
